1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water distribution systems, and more particularly, relates to above ground servicing of underground water distribution valve nuts which have deteriorated or which have been damaged beyond suitable use. A system having multiple and configurable tool devices is used to remove and replace such water valve nuts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various wrench systems and nut removal tools and nut puller devices have existed and been used for some time. Wrench systems and nut removal tools are shown, for example, in the following United States of America patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,091. Tool for controlling water supply (Price. Oct. 10, 2006). A tool for shutting off water supplies; however, this tool is not designed for other environments and applications, such as sanitary sewer valves or replacing a rounded valve stem nut. Also, a shim may be needed for adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,897. Apparatus and method for operating a water valve (Chick. Feb. 21, 2006). Uses a spring-loaded button to engage and hold an inner shaft to an outer shaft, which provides less than optimal size adjustment capability. Designed for water valve applications only.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,906. Large self-forming socket (Marks. Aug. 16, 2005). Requires a collar with shelf around the center pin to protect the bias spring from over-compression.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,337. Valve can extension (Phipps. Oct. 12, 2004). This invention relates to an underground access conduit for the adaptation or extension of the access conduit to grade level. Also, this invention is designed for use on a curb stop accessed through a conduit (known as a valve can, valve box, or curb box), which makes this invention less than universal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,068. Valve operator (Reuschel, et al. Aug. 17, 2004). This invention requires a motor and a torque converter for power, making it less cost efficient and more cumbersome to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,622. Multipurpose valve opening tool (Lemaire, et al. Feb. 26, 2002). A compact tool designed to grip a number of different size valve stems, but not a rounded valve stem nut.